TRECE AÑOS
by kate goddess
Summary: Trece años han pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Trece años cuya sensación de pérdida del tiempo envuelve a Seiya y Saori. He vuelto luego de mil años de no inspiración. Espero les guste.


**TRECE AÑOS**

La paz pasajera reina en la tierra. Siento que es pasajera porque siempre lo ha sido. A pesar de la derrota de Apsu, siempre habrá alguien que quiera arrebatar esta paz, que quiera arrebatarme este planeta, pero es algo que no puedo permitir, nunca podría permitirlo.

Luego de la batalla final contra Apsu, Marte se alejó de la Tierra y pudimos regresar a nuestro planeta. Los muchachos de bronce incluyendo a Koga estuvieron en recuperación en la Fuente de Athena. Y Seiya… Seiya estuvo un corto tiempo pero ahora se encuentra custodiando su templo.

En la medida que Koga crecía, me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la isla del Huérfano, para supervisar de primera mano su entrenamiento y para verlo crecer. El cariño maternal que le tengo es demasiado grande, pero también comprendo que tiene unas responsabilidades que cumplir y eso siempre lo pondrá en peligro aunque no me guste, al igual que Seiya. Otra vez llega a mis pensamientos.

Ahora que Seiya volvió, paso más tiempo en el Santuario cumpliendo mi deber de custodia, o eso trato de pensar y no admitir que estoy aquí solo por él. No he visto a Koga ya hace un par de meses por estar aquí en el santuario, pero no quiero alejarme.

Mientras camino a la casa de Sagitario, siento el vacío de las tres casas que me separan de Seiya, pero de forma egoísta debo admitir que me alivia el hecho de que nadie custodie esas casas porque puedo bajar a ver a Seiya sin que nadie se de cuenta. Al fin y al cabo él se ha convertido en el último caballero antes de llegar a mis aposentos.

Siento esta necesidad de bajar a saber de él ya que tampoco lo he visto mucho. Curiosamente acabé de admitir que me quedé por él, pero no ha sido como lo esperaba, ya que lo siento merodear cuidado los alrededores de la cámara central y mis aposentos, pero muy pocas son las veces que hemos cruzado palabras, y cuando lo hemos hecho son solo para cosas sin sentido o preguntarme por Koga.

Por qué ya no hablamos como antes? Debo saberlo porque esta angustia de no tener la menor idea no me deja dormir en las noches.

Por fin llegué a Sagitario. Entro a la casa pero no encuentro a Seiya por ningún lado. No creo que esté realizando sus rondas porque a pesar de que la luna nos ilumina, no es aún la hora para que comience. Sigo caminando hacia el exterior de las escaleras y por fin lo veo. Veo su silueta, sentado sobre uno de los muros del lugar. Su mirada se encuentra perdida en algún lugar de sus pensamientos. Me acerco un poco mas y se da cuenta de mi presencia por lo que se levanta inmediatamente y me hace una pequeña reverencia. Sé que es el protocolo y las reglas, pero en esta soledad, odio que haga ese tipo de ademanes.

-Hola Seiya- Me permito decir sin vacilación. –Sabes que no me gusta que hagas esto mientras solo somos tú y yo- Me refiero a la reverencia, y siento como se relaja su cuerpo mientras me mira.

-Hola Saori. Aún no ha llegado la hora de hacer mi ronda por la cámara central. Hay algún problema?- Me contesta con esa mirada seria.

Su seriedad al contestarme me deja algo advertida de que los pensamientos de Seiya no eran nada agradables. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto extraño a ese Seiya necio y terco de hace unos años. –Acaso debe pasar algo malo para que venga a verte?-. No pensaba contestar de esa forma pero su comportamiento siento que me lastima.

-Oh, disculpa… Yo solo… Pensé que algo había ocurrido, ya que tenerte por aquí no es muy habitual que digamos- Su tono sigue siendo el mismo, aunque siento que no tan severo que antes.

-No hay problema Seiya, no te disculpes, solo vine a saber cómo estabas- Admití sinceramente.

Mi respuesta parece que también lo tomó por sorpresa. –Bueno, yo me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar-. Miente, siento que miente, sus ojos me dicen que miente.

-Solo podría creerte si tú mismo creyeras esa respuesta-. Tampoco vacilo para responderle.

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que pase debes saber que nunca voy a dejar de lado mi deber como caballero de oro de la casa de sagitario-. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con su vida.

-Seiya, sabes que puedes confiar en mí si hay algún problema. Buscaré la forma de solucionarlo-. Dije con preocupación sincera.

Pero su carcajada fue lo que menos esperé como respuesta ante mi preocupación. Luego de reírse, solo me dice que soy la menos indicada con la cual puede hablar. Golpe bajo.

-Cómo está Koga?- Logra agregar porque se dio cuenta que su comentario fue algo duro para mí.

-Bien. Él está bien. No lo veo desde hace un par de meses que dejó la fuente luego de su recuperación. Pero me escribe constantemente y está bien. Está tratando de tomar todo lo que pasó en su vida con calma, aunque Tatsumi sigue sacándolo de quicio-. Admití subiendo mis hombros.

-Ese viejo logra sacar de quicio a cualquiera. Pero por lo menos no lo trató tan duro como a mí-. Dijo esto último con algo de nostalgia.

-No. Me aseguré de que no recibiera ningún tipo de maltrato, solo los físicos que Shaina le daba en los entrenamientos, cosa que debo admitir nunca me gustó, pero fuera de eso siempre fue tratado casi como mi hijo-. Admití con algo de pena, ya que nunca había comentado con nadie como veía a Koga desde que lo encontramos hasta que se convirtió en el caballero de Pegaso. Y hablar de eso con Tatsumi no tenía caso y menos lo tenía con Shaina.

-Es un gran chico. Hiciste un buen trabajo Saori-. Me dice esto con algo de tristeza dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado.

-Fue algo duro ya que Koga tiene tu personalidad rebelde, pero tienes razón, es un buen chico-. Admití.

-Aún recuerdo cuando era tan solo un bebé y ahora es todo un hombre y un digno caballero que te protegerá incansablemente-. Dijo con algo de pesar. –Trece años no pasan en vano. Koga todo un hombre. Shiryu también con un hijo excepcional. Shun todo un doctor siempre luchando para ayudar a los necesitados. Trece años mientras la vida seguía-. Luego de esta frase comprendí su pesar, la seriedad en su comportamiento. Trece años le fueron arrebatados al hombre que más se merece vivir en libertad. Mi corazón se llenó de tristeza al darme cuenta de lo sucedido.

-Qué sentías al estar allí?- Este era el momento de preguntarle lo que imaginé sería alguna de nuestras conversaciones amenas que no habían llegado.

-No lo sé. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente dormido y mi mente en un estado de meditación tan profunda, que solo sentí que un día estaba en una fuerte batalla, y no mucho tiempo después estaba despertando para interponerme entre tú y Apsu en el cuerpo de Kouga-. Me dijo restándole importancia. –Y aunque no sentía dolor físico, ni las necesidades básicas, sí sentía cuando algo malo pasaba y lograba pasar algo de mi cosmos y consciencia para ayudar a Koga y sus amigos-. Agregó.

-Koga me comentó algo de eso-. Le dije solo para completar la idea.

Pasó algún tiempo en silencio. Él yacía sentado en el mismo muro con una pierna flexionada y su brazo apoyándose en ésta, y yo en algún momento de nuestra conversación me senté a su lado admirando ese hermoso cielo del cual él se negaba a quitar la mirada.

-Te extrañé cada día de estos trece años-. Confesé y por fin deja de mirar el cielo, mirándome sorprendido. –Fueron trece años en los que me tocó vivir sin ti. Por lo menos no sentiste dolor ni sufrimiento y eso me alegra mucho, pero por mi parte habían días donde no creía que podría seguir luchando sin ti-. Era ahora o nunca para seguir confesando esta sensación.

-Recuerdas cuando prometiste que me ayudarías con Koga y por eso volví el santuario mi residencia casi permanente? Pues… mientras estuviste ausente no pude seguir aquí y me fui a la isla, donde me la pasé la mayor parte del tiempo. Muy pocas veces volví al santuario. Solo salía para algunas cosas relacionadas con Palestra y otras aún más pocas con cosas de la fundación-. Seiya me seguía mirando sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Ya veo que no soy el único con un pesar en su alma-. Me dijo casi bromeando. Como extrañaba ese tono en él. –Siento algo de tristeza porque en trece años mis amigos hicieron sus vidas, pero yo aún sigo aquí, como el mismo día en el que desaparecí, cuando aún era un muchacho. Perdí muchas cosas en este tiempo, dejé de hacer otras también. Pero sobretodo me duelen más aquellas que me perdí contigo-. Me dice acercándose un poco y mis sentidos se vuelven locos con su pequeña cercanía y completa atención.

-Cómo cuáles?-. Me atrevo a preguntar con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad en mi pecho.

-Me perdí ver crecer a Koga y ayudarte con él. Me perdí tu fase de madre con él, algo que hubiese sido encantador ver. Me perdí seguir con esas conversaciones que teníamos cada noche mientras jugábamos con Koga. Me perdí el atreverme a acercarme a ti de otra forma. Me perdí el intentar besarte, cosa que tuve en mi cabeza muchas veces pero aun no reunía el valor para hacerlo-. Me sonrojé de inmediato ante esta última confesión. –Te perdí por trece años-. Finalmente admitió.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él y solo lo abracé. Sentí su rostro en mi estómago. Y aunque no lo ví y nunca me hubiese dejado verlo, sentí unas pocas lágrimas mojar mi vestido mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Luego de un par de minutos se levantó y se puso a mi altura. Sentí la intensidad de ese par de ojos marrones que tanto extrañé todo este tiempo. Poco a poco se acercó y cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios tocar levemente los míos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero era lo que quería y lo que por fin supe que él también quería. Presioné un poco más y ese roce de labios se convirtió en un beso. Sus brazos fuertes alrededor de mi cintura me acercaron más a él si eso era posible y mis brazos rodeaban su cuello para nunca mas dejarlo ir.

Unos segundos mas y el beso se detuvo para juntar nuestras frentes. –Seiya…-. Intenté decir en vano ya que otro beso me sorprendió y silenció incluso mis pensamientos. Delicado, amoroso, tierno. Ese era el Seiya que acababa de conocer a través de estos besos, y debo confesar que ha sido mejor de lo que algún día imaginé, porque sí, también había imaginado un beso de Seiya.

Nos separamos esta vez y aún a pocos centímetros observaba su rostro con sus ojos aún cerrados pero con una sonrisa que por fin era verdadera.

-Extrañaba verte sonreír-. Confesé sonrojada.

-Extrañaba tener motivos para hacerlo-. Abrió sus ojos y noté esta vez que estaban llenos de vida. Esa vida que se le había arrebatado por las batallas y por un destino que aún no he podido cambiar, pero vida al fin y al cabo.

-Fue mejor de lo que imaginé alguna vez-. Confesé con algo de picardía, notando que le sorprendió el hecho de que yo también hubiese fantaseado con un beso de sus labios. –Hace trece años teníamos diecisiete y nuestra vida nunca fue normal por lo que no hicimos o por lo menos no hice nada normal. Por eso debo confesar que es la primera vez que beso a un hombre-. Tenía que confesárselo para que se diera cuenta que este tiempo mi vida también estuvo estancada al igual que la suya.

-Bueno, entonces debo confesar que yo también soy nuevo en esto. Nunca tuve tiempo para besar a una chica y tampoco me ayudó que fantaseara solo con besarte a tí-. Me emociona su confesión y vuelvo a besarlo.

-Recuperemos el tiempo perdido Seiya-. Le propuse sin vacilaciones.

-Ahora tengo claro que poco a poco lo haremos mi princesa-. Me dijo amorosamente.

Sentí que el peso de los hombros de Seiya ya no era tan grande. Siempre iba a estar esa sensación de pérdida por parte de ambos, pero era hora de comenzar de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo mientras duraba este tiempo de paz la vida nos regalaba una segunda oportunidad.

_**FIN**_

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen y este fic se realiza sin ánimos de lucro, solo con ánimos de alimentar la imaginación._

_Hola a todos los que se atrevieron a leer este fic. Por fin mi inspiración ha vuelto luego de muchísimo tiempo, y pues tenía esta idea hace un par de días que no me dejaba dormir hasta que no la hiciera realidad y aquí está._

_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, pues al ver el capitulo 51 y el nuevo comienzo de Omega sentí que algo así pudo pasar. Es justo para Seiya y Saori recuperar algo de los trece años perdidos. Tenían diecisiete y ahora treinta, así que un poco de algo no les cae mal._

_Saludos a todos,_

_Kate._


End file.
